Secret of His Heart
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: Cinta itu konyol. Cinta itu nonsense. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun menikah tanpa cinta. Tak ada hal sekonyol itu di dunia ini. Tak ada... benarkah?


_A/N:_

_Fanfic ini tercipta di tengah kebuntuan meneruskan _'Secret Admirer'. _Penasaran aja, kira-kira gimana ya pertemuan pertama antara Draco sama Hermione? Apa seburuk pertemuan pertama Draco dan Harry? Atau sebaliknya? Tambah lagi, habis baca FF bikinan 'jmalfoy' yang judulnya 'Make Me Forget His Name', jadi tambah penasaran._

_Sebenarnya agak kesulitan juga nulis One-Shot, berkali-kali ganti plot gara-gara kepanjangan... hehehe. Jadinya ya beginilah. Ini sekuel dari 'Secret Admirer'. Harap maklum kalo rada OOC, yah, namanya juga FF, hehehe..._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. __K. Rowling. _

_FF berjudul 'Make Me Forget His Name' dari 'jmalfoy'. Bukan bermaksud plagiat ato apa, tapi FFnya benar-benar menggelitik rasa ingin tahuku._

* * *

**Secret of His Heart**

Draco Malfoy melangkah menembus palang rintangan di antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh di Stasiun King's Cross. Kedua orangtuanya sudah masuk lebih dulu. Seringai penuh kepuasan dan superioritas terbentuk di wajahnya. Akhirnya, pikirnya, aku akan masuk ke Hogwarts. Di Slytherin, pasti. Tak mungkin di Asrama yang lain.

"Cepat, Draco! Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan kereta!" bentak ayahnya yang memimpin jalan di depan. Hampir semua penyihir yang melihatnya menyingkir memberi jalan. Tidak heran, mengingat reputasi Keluarga Malfoy, keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang terkenal sangat kaya. Draco mengeluhkan trolinya yang sangat berat, namun tidak menghalanginya untuk berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Peluit kereta berbunyi. Sepuluh menit lagi kereta akan berangkat. Lucius memimpin anak dan istrinya, mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong. Draco tak mau repot-repot mengangkat kopernya, tentu saja. Lucius mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan menempatkan koper Draco di sudut gerbong, bersama koper-koper lain.

"Draco!" terdengar jeritan gembira seorang anak perempuan. Draco melihat ke arah suara tersebut, dan memutar bola matanya saat melihat siapa yang memanggil. Pansy. Entah apa yang terlintas di kepala orangtuanya saat memutuskan anak perempuan berwajah seperti anak anjing ini menjadi tunangannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengeluhkan hal ini pada ibunya.

"Draco, aku benar-benar senang melihatmu. Aku kehilanganmu selama musim panas kemarin, tahu?" Pansy menyerocos, menyambar tangan Draco. Matanya terlihat berbinar, membuat Draco berpikir dia jadi lebih mirip anak anjing.

"Kita kan sudah bertemu di Diagon Alley, Pansy," gumamnya pelan, dan sepertinya Pansy tidak mendengar.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," sapanya. Lucius mengedikkan kepalanya, sementara Narcissa tersenyum sopan.

"Siang juga, Pansy. Mana orangtuamu?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin masih di peron. Aku baru saja berpamitan dengan mereka saat melihat kalian datang," jawabnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Draco.

"Ayo, Draco. Kita cari kompartemen kosong. Sebentar lagi pasti semuanya sudah penuh," katanya sambil menarik tangan Draco. Draco menghela napas.

"Selamat tinggal, Ayah, Ibu," gumamnya. Narcissa memeluknya erat, seolah tak mau berpisah dengan putra satu-satunya itu, sementara Lucius memandangi mereka dengan tidak sabar.

"Ayolah, Cissy! Jangan cengeng begitu! Kereta sebentar lagi berangkat, sudah waktunya kita pergi." Lucius bukan hanya tidak sabar, tapi juga kesal. Istrinya memang selalu sulit mengendalikan diri jika itu menyangkut putranya. Kalau dia tidak mengingatkan, sebentar lagi Narcissa pasti menangis. Apa jadinya jika Narcissa, yang seorang Malfoy, terlihat orang sedang menangis melepas kepergian putranya? Harga dirinya juga akan ikut jatuh.

Draco juga kelihatan tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, apalagi di depan Pansy. Bukan berarti dia ingin membuat Pansy terpesona dengan kedewasaannya, sama sekali bukan, tapi dipeluk ibunya dan ditonton orang lain adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Aku sudah besar, tak usah memperlakukanku seperti ini," ujarnya berusaha melepaskan diri. Saat peluit kereta api berbunyi, Narcissa terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kirim burung hantu setibanya kau di sana," ucap Narcissa, sebelum ia dan suaminya turun dari kereta.

Draco menghela napas. Tapi dia belum bisa lega. Pansy masih menggayut di lengannya, dan mulai menariknya mencari tempat duduk. Perlu sedikit waktu bagi mereka, sampai akhirnya menemukan kompartemen yang hanya diisi dua orang, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle. Mereka sudah saling kenal, tentu saja. Draco beranggapan mereka sangat bodoh, tapi setidaknya mereka cukup berguna jadi kaki tangannya.

Sebenarnya Pansy memaksanya untuk mencari kompartemen lain agar bisa berduaan. Draco menolak keras, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Pansy kalau mereka hanya berdua saja. Dia memberi alasan kalau dia sudah lelah, dan tidak bersedia menyusuri sepanjang kereta hanya untuk mencari kompartemen kosong.

Draco bukannya takut berduaan dengan perempuan. Tidak, dia bukanlah jenis pengecut seperti itu. Malah sebaliknya, semua anak perempuan yang pernah dia temui selama ini meleleh dibawah tatapan mata dan senyumnya yang menawan. Di usianya yang baru sebelas, Draco sudah tahu persis kelebihannya menarik perhatian wanita.

Masalahnya adalah, yang ini Pansy. Pansy selalu bersikap seolah Draco adalah miliknya, dan itu membuatnya sebal. Sudah bertunangan sejak kecil bukan berarti Draco jadi miliknya, kan? Dia masih ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula, bukan dia yang memilih Pansy sebagai tunangannya. Orangtuanya yang memutuskan.

Dulu dia tidak keberatan Pansy jadi tunangannya. Tapi semakin lama, sikapnya jadi semakin menyebalkan. Selalu menempeli Draco kemanapun dia pergi. Draco merasa terkekang, dan dia tidak suka itu. Tapi dia tak bisa menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya secara terang-terangan. Dia akan bersikap semakin menyebalkan. Seiring waktu dia menyadari, paling baik membiarkannya senang, memberikan apa yang dia mau, dan dengan senang hati Pansy akan membiarkan Draco tenang.

Dia juga harus mengakui, ciuman Pansy buruk, kalau tidak bisa dibilang mengerikan. Mereka berciuman pertama kali Natal yang lalu, saat seluruh keluarga Parkinson mengunjungi Malfoy Manor untuk merayakan Natal. Saat itu dia bersumpah tidak mau mencium Pansy lagi, dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia memprotes pertunangannya ini pada Lucius.

Beruntung Lucius sedang memiliki mood yang sangat baik. Alih-alih menggelegar marah dan melempar Draco keluar ruangan, dia hanya mengatakan, wanita akan jadi lebih baik saat mereka semakin matang. Dan Draco pun berusaha bersabar, menunggu sampai dia lebih dewasa.

Semakin lama, Draco merasa semakin bosan berada diantara Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle. Akhirnya dia berdiri.

"Drakie-poo, kau mau kemana?" seru Pansy cemas, dan bermaksud mengikuti Draco.

"Aku mau ke toilet, Pansy. Apa kau masih mau mengikuti aku?" bentaknya. Disambarnya jubah seragamnya. _Tidak sekarang Pansy, kali ini aku ingin sendirian._

Pansy duduk kembali, wajahnya cemberut. "Jangan lama-lama," katanya. Draco hanya mendengus. _Terserah padaku_, pikirnya. Dia membanting pintu kompartemen di belakangnya.

Draco berjalan menuju salah satu ujung gerbong. Namun, alih-alih masuk toilet dan berganti baju, dia malah berdiri di beranda di ujung gerbong, menikmati pemandangan di luar. Entah berapa lama dia berdiri di situ.

"Ouch!" Seseorang menabraknya saat dia hendak berbalik. Entah siapa, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah rambut coklat mengembang.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu," seru orang itu cemas, seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Anak perempuan. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan jubah seragam. Rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat lebat. Gigi depannya agak besar-besar. Tidak termasuk tipe favorit Draco sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Aneh, dia belum pernah seperti ini saat berdekatan dengan anak perempuan. Bahkan yang sudah lebih matang dari ini.

"Tak apa-apa," balasnya sopan, namun tidak merendah. Begitulah dia, selalu mempertahankan kesan baik di setiap pertemuan pertama dengan perempuan. Sopan, tapi tetap punya harga diri.

"Apa kau lihat katak?" tanyanya. Draco menggeleng. Sekarang dia paham kenapa anak ini berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Katakmu?" tanyanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seorang anak perempuan masih memelihara katak sekarang ini. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Oke, harus dia akui senyumannya cukup manis.

"Bukan. Itu katak Neville. Dia teman satu kompertemenku. Kataknya hilang sejak naik ke kereta," jelasnya. Dia menarik napas.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak mau memelihara katak. Terlalu cepat menghilang," komentar Draco. Gadis itu tertawa. Mata coklatnya yang berbinar membuatnya bertambah manis.

"Aku juga lebih memilih kucing daripada katak. Tapi aku tak mungkin berkata begitu di depan Neville, kan?" balasnya. Nada suaranya berwibawa, seolah terbiasa menjadi pemimpin.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya gadis itu. Draco mengacungkan jubah yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

"Ganti baju," jawabnya singkat. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum ganti? Toiletnya kosong, dan sepertinya kau sudah lama berdiri di sini." Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar suka ikut campur urusan orang, ya?" nada suaranya naik, namun masih ada nada bercanda di sana. Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yah, aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu kau hobi mengintip siswi yang berganti baju di toilet," jawabnya enteng. Dia nyengir lebar saat dilihatnya Draco terkejut.

"Please. Aku tak perlu melakukannya. Kalau aku mau, aku tinggal meminta para gadis itu, dan mereka dengan senang hati berganti baju di depanku," balasnya.

"Oh yeah? Begitu? Lalu kenapa aku tidak merasa ingin berganti baju di depanmu?"

"Aku kan belum memintamu. Lagipula kau sudah berganti baju. Kalau kau mau, silakan saja. Aku dengan senang hati menonton," ujarnya sambil nyengir jahil. _Satu sama_, pikirnya saat wajah gadis itu terlihat terkejut.

"Tidak lucu," balasnya, keningnya berkerut. Draco tertawa lagi.

"Ada gadis yang sedang aku hindari, makanya aku di sini," jelasnya tanpa diminta. Dia sendiri terkejut, kenapa dia begitu terbuka pada gadis ini, yang bahkan namanya saja dia belum tahu. Perasaan aneh di perutnya muncul lagi.

"Kenapa kau hindari? Kelihatannya kau jenis orang yang senang dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Apa yang ini sangat mengerikan?" gadis itu menggodanya lagi. Draco lagi-lagi tertawa. Yah, tebakannya tidak salah, sih.

"Begitulah. Dia menempel padaku setiap detik seperti jamur, bayangkan saja betapa mengerikannya." Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa prihatin.

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja? Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kutinggalkan orang seperti itu sejak dulu," katanya. Draco menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah kusingkirkan dia dari dulu. Dia anak teman orangtuaku, aku tak bisa menyingkirkannya begitu saja," jelas Draco. Sorot mata gadis itu berubah gelap. Hanya sebentar, Draco bahkan tak yakin tadi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat troli makanan lewat di depan mereka. Wanita gemuk berlesung pipi yang mendorongnya menawari mereka.

"Mau beli sesuatu dari troli, anak-anak?" tanyanya ramah. Gadis itu mengangguk, dan membeli beberapa potong Bolu Kuali, Pastel Labu, Kacang Segala-Rasa Bertie Bott, dan sekotak jus labu, diikuti Draco.

"Aku saja yang bayar," tawar Draco saat gadis itu hendak membayar. Pipinya memerah, tapi kepalanya menggeleng.

"Tak perlu. Biar aku membayar sendiri makananku," jawabnya. Namun Draco memaksa, dan mereka beradu pendapat selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku yang membayar semua jus labunya," putus gadis itu. Draco tersenyum lebar, dan lebih lebar lagi saat melihat gadis itu lagi-lagi tersipu.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," komentarnya saat troli makanan pergi.

"Tak ada yang mengatakan sebaliknya," balas Draco sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, dan lagi-lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka makan sambil terus mengobrol, sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon yang lain. Rasanya seperti sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama akrab, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka bahkan belum saling memperkenalkan diri. Tapi tak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Draco bisa mengobrol sebebas ini. Dia memang baru mengenal gadis ini, namun tak bisa disangkal dia merasa sangat cocok berteman dengannya. Gadis ini tidak berbicara padanya dengan pandangan mata memuja seperti halnya gadis lain, terutama Pansy. Dia juga bisa mengikuti arah obrolannya, tidak seperti Crabbe dan Goyle yang hanya bisa melongo saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang agak sulit. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan bebas tentang segala hal, tanpa merasa tertekan atau terpaksa. Lagi-lagi, ada perasaan aneh menyelusup di dadanya.

"Sejak tadi kita mengobrol, tapi aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Draco akhirnya. Gadis itu membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tapi terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Draco, dimana kau?" Draco mengeluh panjang. Pansy. Orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui saat ini. Kalau dia terus berdiam di sini, Pansy akan menemukannya. Dia menyorongkan makanannya pada gadis itu.

"Kalau dia datang dan menanyakanku, bilang kau tidak melihatku," bisiknya cepat-cepat, dan menyelinap masuk ke toilet, pintunya menutup tepat saat Pansy membuka pintu beranda.

"Kau lihat Draco?" tanya Pansy begitu melihat gadis itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu, meski dalam hati menduga yang dimaksudnya adalah anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengannya.

"Draco-ku. Anak lelaki berambut pirang keperakan dengan mata abu-abu. Masa kau tidak tahu? Dan sedang apa kau di sini, membawa-bawa makanan?" Pansy mulai kesal. Amarah gadis itu mulai terpancing.

"Dengar, bukan salahku aku bertemu troli makanan saat aku tidak berada di kompartemenku. Lagipula, sejak tadi aku tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Draco-mu itu," jawabnya kesal. Pansy tambah kesal, namun memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Dia menuju gerbong selanjutnya mencari-cari Draco. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. Setelah yakin Pansy sudah jauh, dia mengetuk pintu toilet.

"Keluarlah, dia sudah pergi," katanya pelan. Terdengar bunyi kunci dibuka, dan detik berikutnya Draco melangkah keluar, kali ini sudah memakai jubah seragamnya.

"Jadi itu gadis yang ingin kau hindari? Sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ha, ha, tidak lucu," Draco tersenyum masam.

"Lebih baik aku kembali saja sekarang. Kalau Pansy menemukanmu berduaan denganku di sini, dia bisa membunuhmu. Dah," katanya, lalu berbalik dan pergi. Makanannya terlupakan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri melongo di situ, dengan kedua tangan memeluk sejumlah makanan, tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun.

Draco berjalan menuju ujung lain gerbong. Dalam ketergesaannya menghindari Pansy, dia sampai lupa anak tadi belum menyebutkan namanya. _Dasar bodoh_, rutuknya. Kesempatannya untuk mengenal anak tadi lebih dekat, hilang. Draco menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali sosok anak itu. Dia pasti dari keluarga berdarah murni kalau dia sepintar itu. Tapi, keluarga Darah-Murni yang berambut coklat mengembang... siapa?

* * *

Hermione Granger. Itu namanya. Draco akhirnya mengetahuinya saat Upacara Seleksi. Hatinya mencelos saat Topi Seleksi meneriakkan nama Gryffindor-sialan untuk Granger. Dan kelihatannya dia senang sekali ditempatkan di Asrama-sialan itu. Padahal Draco yakin dia akan masuk Slytherin, jika melihat sikap tinggi dan agak ngebos dari Granger. Yah, mungkin Ravenclaw, karena kelihatannya Granger punya otak. _Well, mungkin tak apa kalau ternyata dia berdarah murni_, pikirnya menghibur diri sendiri.

Harapannya pupus saat dia mengetahui kalau Granger itu berdarah lumpur. Mulanya dia tak percaya. Sama sekali tak mau percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Darah-lumpur bisa punya otak secerdas dia? Bisa...bisa semenyenangkan dia? Ayahnya selalu bilang, kalau para Darah-lumpur, seperti namanya, sekotor darahnya. Peri rumah lebih berharga dari mereka. Tapi ini tak mungkin salah kalau seluruh kelas satu membicarakannya, membicarakan bagaimana penyihir Kelahiran-Muggle bisa sepintar dia –atau mungkin, dalam kasusnya, se-sok tahu dia.

Yah, memang, dia agak sok tahu. Draco langsung menyadarinya saat mengikuti kelas Ramuan pertama bersama anak-anak Gryffindor yang menyebalkan itu. Saat Professor Snape mempermalukan Kepala-Pitak Potter di depan semua anak. Sangat menyenangkan, sebetulnya, kalau saja kepalanya tidak dipenuhi oleh Granger. Dia sudah menyita semua pikirannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Draco menghela napas panjang. Merlin, kenapa harus Granger yang dia temui di kereta, bukan yang lain?

* * *

Draco berjalan dengan dagu terangkat menuju lapangan Quidditch bersama keenam anggota tim yang lain. Dia benar-benar merasa puas sekarang. Memang begini seharusnya. Dia jadi Seeker, akhirnya. Dia benar-benar kesal saat Potter kurang ajar itu menjadi Seeker di tahun pertama. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, dia berbakat. Seluruh sekolah menganggapnya hebat. Tapi tidak. Senyumnya akan terhapus dari wajahnya mulai saat ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Marcus Flint berhenti di depannya, seringai menyebalkan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco. Marcus mengarahkan dagunya ke serombongan orang berjubah merah yang terbang menuju mereka. Wajah mereka dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Gryffindor." Seringai Malfoy melebar. _Tahu rasa sekarang, kau, Potter._

"Flint!" teriak orang yang paling depan, wajahnya memerah marah. "Ini waktu latihan kami! Kami khusus bangun pagi! Kalian menyingkir dulu!"

Marcus menyeringai licik.

"Ada banyak tempat untuk kita semua, Wood," jawabnya. Wood sepertinya bertambah marah, membuat semua anggota Slytherin bertambah senang.

Ribut-ribut ini rupanya menarik perhatian sisa anggota lain, dan mereka semua turun. Johnson, Spinnet, dan Bell.

"Tapi aku sudah memesan lapangan!" kata Wood, marah sekali. "Sudah kupesan!"

"Ah," kata Marcus, seringainya lebih lebar sekarang, "tapi aku bawa surat izin khusus dengan tanda tangan dari Profesor Snape," ujarnya, mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari balik jubahnya. _Ini dia, _bisik Draco_. Ini akan membungkam mulut mereka semua_. Dan benar saja, perhatian Wood teralih.

"Kalian punya Seeker baru?" tanyanya. "Mana?"

Draco melangkah ke depan, menyeruak barisan anggota tim lain yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Seringai penuh kepuasan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Bukankan kau anak Lucius Malfoy?" komentar seorang anggota tim berambut merah. Pasti salah satu dari Weasley menyedihkan itu.

"Lucu juga kau menyebut-nyebut ayah Draco," kata Marcus.

"Biar kutunjukkan kepada kalian hadiah yang dengan murah hati diberikannya kepada tim Slytherin."

Serentak semua tim Slytherin mengacungkan sapu mereka. Semuanya menyeringai lebar penuh kepuasan. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat semua anggota Gryffindor membelalakkan matanya melihat sapu Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu milik mereka yang masih baru dan berkilau.

"Model paling akhir. Baru keluar tahun lalu. Jauh lebih unggul dari seri Nimbus Dua Ribu. Sedangkan Cleansweep yang tua," ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah si Kembar yang memegang Cleansweep Five, "paling cocok untuk menyapu lantai."

Semua tim Slytherin benar-benar menikmati saat mereka terdiam karena terkejut.

"Oh, lihat," kata Marcus, matanya memandang ke seberang lapangan. "Penyerbuan lapangan."

Jantung Draco seolah jatuh ke perutnya saat dilihatnya Weasley dan Granger menyebrangi lapangan, memandangi mereka penuh penasaran. Sesaat sorot matanya berubah saat jatuh pada Granger, yang terlihat lebih bersinar di bawah sinar matahari.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak. Jangan. Ini tak boleh terjadi_. Dia menggertakkan gigi, pandangannya mengeras. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak main? Dan apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Weasley itu pada Potter. Dia memandangi Draco, melihat jubah seragam Slytherin-nya.

"Aku Seeker baru Slytherin, Weasley. Semua sedang mengagumi sapu baru tim kami yang dibelikan ayahku." Seringai kepuasan sudah kembali ke wajahnya, dan bertambah lebar saat dilihatnya Weasley itu ternganga melihat tujuh sapu super di depannya.

"Bagus, kan? Tapi mungkin tim Gryffindor bisa mengumpulkan emas dan membeli sapu baru juga. Kau bisa melelang Cleansweep Five. Kurasa ada museum yang mau menawarnya," lanjut Draco. Seluruh tim Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Paling tidak, tak seorangpun anggota tim Gryffindor yang harus menyuap untuk bisa masuk," celetuk Granger tajam. "Mereka dipilih karena memang mampu."

Seringai Draco lenyap. Dia menarik napas. Tangannya mengepal. _Kalau memang mau mengakhiri, inilah saatnya._

"Tak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Darah-lumpur kotor," umpatnya. Wajah Granger langsung berkabut. Rasa marah dan sakit hati yang dalam terpancar di wajahnya.

Tanpa dia tahu, saat itu ada orang lain yang juga merasakan sakit hati yang sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

The End


End file.
